Psychicpebbles
Zach Hadel, better known online as psychicpebbles, is a California-based artist and animator. He is primarily known for his surreal and comedic art style and dark sense of humor within his animations. Biography Hadel started his Flash animation career on the website Newgrounds on April 22nd, 2008. He also created a DeviantArt account, as well as a YouTube channel. Though, the latter of which has been deactivated. The first video uploaded to the "psychicpebbles" YouTube channel was an animation titled "How To Be a YouTube Famous Vblogger!!", critiquing many popular YouTubers of the time such as Ray William Johnson and What The Buck. As his subscribers would slowly climb on his channel, Hadel achieved his break with a video titled "Arrow to The Knee ", parodying the video game "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" and the line of "I used to be an adventurer like you. Then I took an arrow in the knee," making fun of the popularity of the line across the internet. This video caused a surge of popularity in Hadel's channel and brought in hundreds of thousands of subscribers. In 2012, Hadel and his friend/fellow Flash animator OneyNG created the series "Hellbenders," focusing on two characters based on Hadel and O'Niell. The two would create three short animations in the Hellbenders series; a short titled "Ice Cream", a 4-minute episode titled "Applooza," and a Christmas special titled "A Hellbenders Christmas." The series saw major popularity online and attracted attention of television channel Adult Swim. Hadel revealed in a (now deleted) video that the two animators pitched the cartoon to Adult Swim, but were rejected due to Adult Swim having already accepted pilots for "Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell" and "Mr. Pickles", and not wanting to have too many shows related to Hell on their channel. After this, both animators decided not to pursue the series any longer. Around the time of Hellbenders creation, Hadel would join the multimedia group SleepyCabin. The group, made up of other Flash animators, voice actors, and artists. The group consisted of Hadel, OneyNG, StamperTV, Ricepirate, Spazkid, Niall Murray, and JohnnyUtah. The group was primarily known for their podcast, the SleepyCast, where the group would discuss random topics and take fan questions for an hour to two hours, that started in late 2014. As of 2019, SleepyCabin as a collective has dissolved, but the members still occasionally record podcasts when given the opportunity. After dissolving SleepyCabin, Hadel created his own podcast titled Schmucks. The podcast has featured guests such as JonTron, Ethan Klein of h3h3, and Michael Stevens from VSauce. In 2017, Hadel's network was hacked, along with his YouTube channel. The hacker's discovered a privated video on Hadel's channel, which happened to be the unfinished pilot for Hellbenders that himself and O'Niell used to pitch to Adult Swim. This pilot, while only being up momentarily, was quickly downloaded by various users and reuploaded. Hadel and O'Niell discussed this incident on the SleepyCast, with Hadel revealing that the pilot was uploaded to his channel years prior and that both himself and O'Niell have no interest in continuing the series, though hinted that they may finish the Hellbenders pilot if they have time. The most popular video on Hadel's channel is "GET OUT OF MY CAR", uploaded in 2017. The video is an animation dubbed by a real argument between an Uber driver and a rude passenger. As of 2019, Hadel is working on revamping his Schmucks podcast and recently began "The Very Positive Stream " with his friend and fellow artist Michael Cusack. Hadel is also a frequent guest on Chris O'Niell's OneyPlays channel. He recently did animation work for SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon and is currently working on pitching another animated series to Adult Swim with Michael Cusack and "Rick and Morty" co-creator Justin Roiland. Roiland and Hadel also contributed an animation to Seth Rogen's Netflix special "Hilarity for Charity," titled "Char and Ity in The Apple Stand Capper." Trivia *Hadel is known for his nasaly and stuffy sounding voice. He has never stated why his voice sounds the way it does, but many theories have come forth, such as Hadel having been born with a deviated septum, which can cause one's voice to sound like his. *Hadel is notably camera shy. While he has appeared at many conventions and posted pictures of himself before, he has stated he has no intention of putting his face on his work, asking only to be known for his work and not his appearance. He also revealed on an episode of the SleepyCast that he frequently denies fan requests to take photos with him. *Hadel frequently does a (somewhat accurate) impression of current United States President, Donald Trump, on livestreams. *Many of his fans have created compilations of Hadel screaming as certain characters in his cartoons. Most of his fans agree that they find it very humorous. *Hadel currently resides in Los Angeles, California. He previously resided in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania with the rest of the former SleepyCabin crew, as well as living with Ethan & Hila Klein and JonTron in New York City. *Hadel makes a brief on-screen appearance in two of Ethan and Hila Klein's vlogs, the first being "Blizzard Watch 2016", and the second being Playing Rick & Morty VR with Justin Roiland. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers